Assassinato no Expresso de Konoha
by aninhaXDD
Summary: Naruto e Cia estão na mesma viagem de trem. Pouco depois da meia noite um corpo é achado com 8 facadas. Pistas tentam levar Shikamaru para o lado errado do crime. Summary horrível T.T... Quem terá sido o assassino? Leia e descubra. talvez demora pro cap.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence... chorando Eu não queria mesmo.

Vale avisar que o Neji não é primo da Hinata aqui e que a Temari não é irmã do Gaara. Não vão ter casais. Isso não é uma fic pra casal. Exceto por NaruHina, mas não vai ser nada meloso. Fic recomendada para diabéticos. Dado os avisos, Boa leitura!!! n.n

Legendas

- Fala normal

'pensamento'

"leitura"

_- telefone_

**Summary: **Pouco depois da meia noite, um deslizamento pára o Expresso de Konoha nos trilhos. Na manhã seguinte, há um passageiro a menos. Um japonês morre assassinado com nove facadas e a porta estava trancada por dentro. Pistas falsas são colocadas no caminho de Nara Shikamaru para tentar mantê-lo fora de cena, mas, num dramático desenlace, ele apresenta não uma, mas duas soluções para o caso.

**Assassinato no Expresso de Konoha**

**Capítulo Um:** O Hotel

Shikamaru adentrou o estabelecimento. Todos estavam sentados: a professora de dança do ventre, o pai da vítima, a dona da boate e outras pessoas. Ele esperou alguns segundos e começou.

- Uma bela dançarina do ventre recebe um fax. – diz segurando uma foto dela – "Live not on evil madam, live not on evil" ele diz. Na noite seguinte é achada nesta boate com um tiro no coração. Quem teria motivo para um ato tão cruel? – dirige-se à professora – Sua pupila agora sua rival. Pode ser. O pai da vítima – aponta para ele – cuja carreira política seria destruída se a filha cumprisse sua promessa de revelar seu passado. – Ele pára por um instante continua – Mas há algo na mensagem desse fax que perturba a mente de Nara Shikamaru. "Live not on evil madam, live not on evil." O que há nessa frase de tão interessante? – esboça um sorriso – Eu lhes digo. – A policia que até então estava do lado de fora, entra – O sentido é o mesmo lido ao contrário. Temos aqui o chamado palíndromo. Quem conheceria isso? Esse tal palíndromo? Quem se deliciaria com tal coisa? – Dá uma pausa para respirar – Ninguém menos que o seu amante rejeitado que ela ameaçou entregar para a policia como traficante de armas. – Vira-se para o verdadeiro culpado – Ninguém menos que o célebre lingüista, o Dr. Turgut Baser!

Este tentou fugir pelas escadas, mas ela estava com policiais. Logo ele foi preso. Shikamaru, com mais um caso resolvido, dirige-se até a porta da boate, mas uma mão feminina segura o braço dele.

- Detetive Nara, para onde pretende ir agora?

- Evy, sabe que tenho que voltar para o Japão. – respondeu.

- Por que não fica aqui e se casa comigo? – Perguntou com voz manhosa.

- Não sou homens para casamento. Tchau. – segurou a mão da mulher e postou um beijo nela.

Finalmente se retirou da boate e pegou um táxi. Rumou para o hotel em que estava hospedado. Ao chegar lá, foi direto para seu quarto onde ficou até a hora do jantar. No restaurante, algumas pessoas se retiravam e outras entravam. Nara sentou-se em uma mesa e pediu um prato com um nome francês. Quando terminou de comer, começou a observar as pessoas e retirou-se de lá. Foi para a recepção, onde encontrou Tsunade.

- Detetive Nara! Que prazer revê-lo. Já resolveu como voltará para o Japão? – Perguntou abraçando o detetive.

- Talvez de Avião.

- Isso seria uma ofensa a mim, diretora do Expresso de Konoha. – disse sorrindo – Por que não viaja conosco? Seria um prazer.

- Boa idéia. – respondeu – Eu nem gosto muito de avião mesmo.

- Ótimo.

O telefone tocou quando um Hóspede, Sabaku no Gaara, chegou na recepção com seu assistente Uchiha Sasuke. O recepcionista atendeu.

- Alô – esperou resposta – Senhor Sabaku, é para o senhor. – disse o recepcionista entregando o telefone para Gaara.

- Oi.

-_Você vai morrer. Achei que gostaria de saber._ – desligou o telefone.

- Alô! Responde! – Gaara alterou-se - Eu não quero receber mais nenhuma ligação entendeu?

Shikamaru observou a cena atentamente, vendo principalmente o tipo em que Gaara se enquadrava.

- Você conhece Tsunade? – Perguntou curioso.

- Não. Só o tipo. Rico e arrogante. Se não me falha a memória estará conosco na viagem.

- Tenho que me preparar para a viajem amanhã. Vou me retirar. Boa Noite. – Despediu-se e voltou para seu quarto. Arrumou suas coisas e foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Shikamaru acordou bem cedo. O trem não demoraria para sair. Enquanto ia para o trem, pôde ouvir um pedaço de uma conversa entre uma loira de olhos verdes e uma moça de cabelos róseos.

- Vamos esquecer isso. – dizia uma delas.

- Nós não podemos mais dar pra trás. – Disse a loira.

- Vamos acabar com isso agora.

A loira viu que estavam sendo observadas e retirou-se sendo seguida pela outra. Shikamaru voltou a rumar o caminho do trem. Entrou e foi recebido por Tsunade e o condutor, Neji.

- Vamos senhor Nara. Acompanharei você até sua cabine. - Disse indo com Nara – Você tem sorte. Conseguiu a última cabine da primeira classe. Um Dr. Qualquer coisa desistiu de última hora. – Explicou Tsunade.

- Sem problemas.

- Vou receber os outros passageiros. Fique à vontade. Nos vemos no jantar.(Cismei com jantar.. o.o')

- Até então. – Shikamaru entrou em sua cabine e trancou a porta.

Na hora do jantar, Shikamaru foi para o carro-restaurante. Sentou-se em uma mesa e começou a olhar o cardápio.

- Gostou do seu quarto, Nara? – perguntou Tsunade aproximando-se.

- Claro. Ele é aconchegante. Sente-se.

O garçom se aproximou e ambos fizeram seus pedidos. Conversavam animadamente quando Nara olhou a sua vota.

- Estranho.

- O que?

- Aquela moça. – Apontou discretamente para a moça de cabelos róseos que vira mais cedo.

- A senhorita Haruno?

- É, ela não se sentou com a loira que estava conversando mais cedo.

- Mesmo numa viagem o detetive não pára. – Disse Tsunade animada.

**Continua**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Nháááá...**

**Me animei fazendo essa fic.. só que esse cap. Ficou tão curtinho T.T**

**O PRÓXIMO VAI SER UM POUCO MAIOR... EU ACHO.**

**Não esqueçam... Reviews fazem bem pra Saúde. Não custa nada se você deixar a sua. Estará ajudando uma criancinha a ficar feliz.. n.n**

**Parei de apelar. Até o cap. Que vem!!! **


End file.
